


Chaste and Chapped

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your head falls back against a thin, standard-issue mattress<br/>Eyes half-lidded you watch dust float in warm light<br/>Blankets tossed over the window but the sun creeps in</p><p>A companion piece to Some Neon Sign from God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste and Chapped

Your head falls back against a thin, standard-issue mattress  
Eyes half-lidded you watch dust float in warm light  
Blankets tossed over the window but the sun creeps in  
Your thighs brush Grif’s ears, legs hooked over his shoulders  
Humming low you move under his mouth and thread your fingers  
Over and over  
Through too-long hair  
Red Army regulations say no more than two inches

You’re giving shuddering gasps and oh Christ  
Jesus Christ your moan is more of a call,  
Your nerves throb under his tongue pressed flat and rubbing  
You’re not even fucking done before Grif's tongue pushes into your body,  
OHHH and the fucker shushes you  
Tries to but sounds stupid shushing around his tongue

You tell him so and he starts wiggling it  
Your hand flies to your mouth to muffle your noises  
‘Cause he’s right and the base is quiet and you’re definitely not

Writhing, grunting  
But Grif is patient  
His whole body moves with the give and take he trades with you  
Dragging his tongue along your walls that clench down  
But it's all too slippery and wet to catch him

 _Come on, fatass!_ Fingers going from Grif's hair to your own you grip the roots,  
And Grif makes _uh huh_ noises and the way he looks you dead in the eye and eats you out  
Is filthy  
Toes curling legs shaking  
And you say Fuck me, give it to me and he says he will,  
Bringing a thumb up and draaaaging it along your clit and you buck,  
Keening as the edge is so close you're fraying and pissed  
Growling at him to hurry the fuck up and he says 

Why, you got a hot date?

When the thick head of him breaches into you  
You're straddling his hips, Grif on his back,  
Face soaked and watching you with so much want  
He doesn't move, letting you work yourself on him as he relaxes  
He says Good Boy and you hiss through your teeth- as if he's fucking in charge here 

But you love it, god you love when he tells you that

 _You look so good,_ he rubs your clit with his thumb, that used to be your thumb, and plays with your nipple  
That is how all this started; you in a T-shirt with your binder off and he could not stop pawing at you  
Slipping his fingers under the hem; biting lightly on your nipples through the shirt  
Your hand slipped down the front of his pants and you jerked him off as he fingered you, perched on his lap  
Thick and calloused, confident, fuck they’d felt wonderful

 _Move your lazy ass_  
_Already feels pretty good to me, Simmons. Moving sounds like a lot of work_  
You constrict around him and raise up, dropping down again and he does,  
He grips your hips and drives up with a rattled groan  
You grab his hands off you and pin them above his head and he calls out into the empty room,  
Plunging into you at a slow, rough pace you set

His happy trail is dragging along your clit and it's ssssso good your eyes flutter shut  
And you're leaning down, talking low into his ear

 _Yeah? You like that?_  
_Yes, yes,_ He's gasping _Ohh! Ohhhh_  
_Don't cum yet_  
He nods

You set him free and his fingers slide up your belly as it moves with rolling hips  
Spreading out, like tree roots, or lungs, squeezing your breasts in both hands  
And you grip his wrists; they're grounding you; your heart hammers against his fingers

Heady scent of sex and the sound of breathing  
As he rolls and pinches the peaks of your breasts, leaning up to suck on them  
Grunting and whining as you fuck  
He’s doing good, real good  
He squeezes your ass and licks a circle along the areola 

You move down and shove your tongue in his mouth, demanding  
His arms come up, wrapping around your back  
You press so close and tight  
You can hardly rock together as you go at each other with tongue and teeth  
It’s this that gets you so close again; the desperation  
_Oh shit, you feel so good, Grif_

_Yeah? Fuck. Fuck, you do too_

That gets a shiver out of you; a soft _ohh_  
He licks his lips  
Presses them chaste and chapped to yours as you ride his cock

 _You know what else? You're really handsome_  
_Sometimes you do something cool, and I get really proud of you_  
_I'm totally crazy about you_  
The noise you make back is like an animal in heat, but he gets it

He rolls the two of you over- yes- good- you feel the sheets against your back  
Sandalwood, smells like a hippie shop; Donut’s DIY white vinegar and essential oil fabric softener  
You’re tangled together, chests and bellies flush  
Grif’s sucking purple bruises against your neck, your heels dig into his ass and you're so fucking slick  
Toes grasping the air, curling  
You give a low, low moan and he answers, throaty and wordless. He hears you; he knows

Grif wiggles his hand between rocking hips, fingers  
Clumsy and good intentioned he rubs circles on your clit ‘til you’re taken high and dropped again  
Pulse, pulse, pulse, you lose your rhythm in the throbbing release but Grif keeps it up  
Threading fingers with yours and a hand in your hair he holds you and lets you come undone  
Then he spreads your legs wide with his hands; goes to town while you  
Croon and encourage him  
_I love it, I love it,_ arching and clenching the member inside you, gripping Grif's arms  
Milking him with each push and pull, ebb and flow  
_Come on, fuck yeah. That’s good. It's so good. Fuck me, come on. Fuck me!_  
Cock buried in your body he tells you to say his name

_Dexter! Dexter! Oh, god!_

You know he has a thing for your voice

His pumping stills with mouth hanging open  
Pressing your hips hard to the mattress, you can feel him throb thick, wet bursts inside you with a satisfied groan  
You press kisses under his jaw 'cause it drives him wild when you do and  
You’re proud of him for holding out so long

You wrap around him like a tree frog as he lays on top of you,  
Hugging you with his whole body and he hasn’t pulled out yet

Huffing breaths and too sweaty, you say ...damn, that was good

And he nods against your neck, pulling back to look you in the face

You tug him in to rest his forehead to yours, noses squished and breathing slow through your mouth  
He tilts his head to slip his tongue in and it’s messy and lazy and sated,  
You rock your hips together all the same as you do it  
He’s getting soft now and when you clench him he shudders, overstimulated  
Shooting you a Look with furrowed eyebrows and you chuckle

With a long, freckled hand you touch his face  
Palm to forehead you brush his hair back, then down  
To cup his cheek

You say quiet things  
Grif murmurs back a few of his own  
Sunlight still oozes in through the blankets on the window  
That glow the only light in the room

You really should get up and open it; fresh air is good for you  
But you're too tired and comfortable

He smushes his cheek to your collarbone  
You remind him you can’t sleep on your back and he sighs dramatically  
_Fiiiiine_  
You spoon up behind him, arm a dead weight over him; legs a tangled mess  
And you sink off to sleep with his toes tracing your calf


End file.
